


Bleeding Out

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Although it doesn't describe stalking just the aftermath, Blood, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Songfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: This flash fiction was prompted with 'Listen to a song on repeat'.  For my sins I choseBleeding Outby Imagine Dragons.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, originally the ending was unclear, but that was just too traumatic even for me ;)

“No!”  He slumped down in despair onto his knees as he looked at his husband lying on the ground.  The blood was seeping through his white shirt, a red stain growing, an ever increasing wetness.  He reached out his hands to rip Victor’s jacket into to pieces.  His hands working automatically as his brain tried to deny that this was happening.  He tried to draw in a breath but it stuttered in his throat, blocked by the emotion.

“Yuuri?” His hand reached slowly over to cover his where they were pressing the torn fabric into the wound.

“I ... I can do this. You’re going to be fine.”  He almost shouted the words, his volume control gone with his reason.  Faintly he could hear sirens in the background.  Help!  They were coming at last.

He didn’t know how long it had been, focused only on Victor where he lay bleeding out on the pavement.  They had thought that the rabid fan with the gun had been about to calm down - wildly waving the gun from one of them to the other while they tried to reason with a woman who was too far gone in her madness.  Victor always understood people better than Yuuri and he had thrown himself in front of Yuuri as the gun fired.  Yuuri saw the replay in his head as he saw Victor’s body jerk when the bullet hit and fall to the floor, he slowly raised his gaze to meet the fan’s eyes as the distraught woman gaped at her mistake.

“I ... I didn’t mean, I’m sorry, I only wanted ...”.  The gun fell from her fingers and she backed away, turning and running.

~

“Sir! Sir!  We have him now.  Please stand back.”  The ambulance crew lifted Victor onto the stretcher as Yuuri tried to gather his wits and the sound of gull's cries from the water nearby filled the air.

~

Yuuri lifted his head slowly when he felt a hand touch his knee lightly.

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?”  He blinked and the person kneeling in front of him slowly came into focus.  A nurse in uniform was looking at him with a smile on her face.  “Your husband came out of surgery and everything is looking fine.  He lost a fair amount of blood, but the bullet didn’t hit anything vital.  He should be fully recovered in a few weeks.”

“When can I see him?”  Yuuri said, his voice cracking.

“You can go in now, he’s awake.”

Yuuri hovered at the door, looking at Victor laying paler than usual on the bed with the monitors beeping.

“Victor?”  Victor opened his eyes and looked straight at Yuuri.

“My Yuuri.  I love you, it’s always the last thing that I’ll do.”


End file.
